gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Novel)
Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (機動戦士ガンダムAGE) is the novel adaptation of the series, for adults, written by Ukyou Kodachi. Story Mobile Suit Gundam AGE takes place over the course of a century during a "One Hundred Year War". Mankind had migrated to space colonies several centuries ago, with wars on Earth having long ended. Suddenly during the Advanced Generation (AG) Year 101 an Unknown Enemy (UE) appears and starts to attack Earth and colonies starting a full-scale war. They destroy the space colony "Angel" in a disaster later referred to as "The Day the Angel Fell". In AG 108 the UE attack a once peaceful colony known as "Orvan". Flit Asuno, a seven-year-old boy at the time, had his mother killed in this attack. Before she died, she gave him the Asuno family heirloom—the "AGE Device " memory unit. Using plans hidden within this unit, Flit begins to develop the mobile suit "Gundam", humanity's last hope. In the year AG 115 Flit Asuno, now age fourteen, lives on the colony "Nora" in an Earth Federal Forces military base named "Aliston". After seven years of research and development collaborating with the EFF, Flit completes development of the Gundam AGE-1, allowing it to self-evolve through combat experience. The UE finally begins an attack on the colony "Nora" and now Flit has no choice but to fight with the Gundam. Chapters Volume 1 - Stand Up *Prologue *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 Volume 2 - Awaken *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 Volume 3 - Second Age *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 Volume 4 - The Mars-Contact *Prologue *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Interlude *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 Volume 5 - Home Sweet Home *Prologue *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 Characters Main article: Advanced Generation list of characters Mobile Suits Main article: Advanced Generation Technology Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Novel-Stand Up.png|Vol.1 Stand Up Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Novel-Awaken.jpg|Vol. 2 Awaken Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Novel-Second Age.jpg|Vol.3 The Second Age Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Novel-Mars-contact.jpg|Vol.4 The Mars-Contact Mobile Suit Gundam AGE NovelHomeSweetHome‐.jpg|Vol.5 Home·Sweet·Home tc2.search.naver.jp.jpeg 20120208061459825.png Novel 2 Advert.png Novel 3 Advert.png Novel 4 Advert.png Novel 5 Advert.png Yurin Novel.png Spallow vs Farsia.png AGE-2 Double Bullet Novel.png AGE-3 Fortress Novel.png AGE-FX Burst Novel.png Gafran Novel.png Yurin and Flit Novel.png Flit and Woolf Novel.png Grodek and Emily.png Emily and Flit.png Titus Novel.png Spallow vs Zedas.png Flit and Largan Novel.png Yurin's Farewell.png Then Shoot Me.png Asuno and Zeheart Novel.png Age-1 Novel.png Zeydra Novel.png Age Triangle Novel.png Woolfs Death Novel.png AGE-2 and Zeydra.png Baby Kio Novel.png Fram Nara Novel.png Flit and Kio Novel.png Shanalua and Kio.png Dark Hound Novel.png Gundam Legilis Novel.png Asemu and Kio.png Kio and Girard.png Girards Death.png Asemu vs Zeheart.png AGE-FX Burst vs Vagan Gear Sid.png Yurin The End.png FED & Haro Lunchtime.png Yurin & Flit Color.png Age Triangle Color.png Kio and Lou.png AGE-FX Novel.png References Novel Character Sheet 1.png Novel Character Sheet 2.png Novel Mechanic Sheet 1.png Novel Mechanic Sheet 2.png Novel Characters sheet 1.png Novel Characters Sheet 2.png Novel Mechanics Sheet 1.png Novel Mechanics Sheets 2.png Age Novel Character Sheet 1.png Age Novel Character Sheet 2.png Age Novel Mechanic Sheet 1.png Age Novel Mechanic Sheet 2.png Age Novel Characters Sheet 1.png Age Novel Characters Sheet 2.png Age Novel Mechanics Sheet 1.png Age Novel Mechanics Sheet 2.png Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-100147-9-C0193 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-100180-6-C0193 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-100354-1-C0193 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-100397-8-C0193 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-4-04-100542-2-C0193 External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/lnovel/bk_detail.php?pcd=201109000154 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/novel/age.htm Category:Series